Akt is selectively activated in NSCLC tissues vs. surrounding lung tissues and confers a poor prognosis for patients with NSCLC. Although no Akt inhibitors exist, other inhibitors of the PI3K/Akt/mTOR pathway are avialable for clinical testing. A series of protocols utilizing pathway inhibitors used either as single agents or in combination with other standard chemotherapies await approval from the regulatory committees that approve clinical protocols at NCI and at the National Naval Medical Center.